


End of the world incest in the world of Fallout

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Body Hair, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Death, Extremely Underage, F/M, Impregnation, Major Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rape, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two 12 years old escape to a vault brother and sister they are part of an experiment that leads to a baby and to them fleeing.
Kudos: 20





	End of the world incest in the world of Fallout

It's October 22rd 2077 my name is Chris and I am 12 and I live at home with my father James, my older sister Anna who's 16 and Chelsea my twin sister and my mom Jeanie. I have usually been a care free kid, not much to my life go to school go home drink nuka cola and play some video games. Though my family always seems tense my mom works as a senator in Washington and is gone a lot and when she is home she is always stressed.  
I hate lately my mom says anything could happen so we have been running drills how to get to this shelter place, she has a place reseverd for us if something bad happens. I usually tune it out and think about something else, like a video game because yes I am a nerd. I do a lot with computers, video games and all that junk. Girls only notice me if they need help with computers or something like that.  
There has been scary stuff on the news all day today my mom and dad are away at washington and she left us here with our older sister Anna to watch me and Chelsea. She had her boyfriend over like normal and they shot up some drugs and went into her room. I go over and watch as Anna who is 5 foot 5 150 pounds with long blonde hair to her mid back undresses. This sight is nothing new I have jerked off to her and her boyfriend having sex before they never notice because they are high.  
As I am watching I get out my dick as my sister is complete nude and sucking her boy friend off them she gets on top of him riding him moaning calling him daddy. Then I hear an alarm I couldn't think what it was at first but then I realized it was the alarm for us to go to the shelter. Mom had always STRESSED, go as fast you can but I want to finish up and cum. My sister seemed not to be affected by it so I kept jerking it harder. My sister begging for his baby at this point.  
My younger sister Chelsea walks down the hallway seeing me with my dick out and yells "What the heck are you doing CHRIS? put that away ewe I can belive I saw that from you but we need to go that's the alarm."  
Chelsea is 410 110 pounds long brown hair to her ass, freckles black glasses, small budding breasts and I can see when she wears her night gown she has hairy pits. She can be very conservative she is wearing a Grey jangle the moon monkey dress and black tights mutilcolored braclets on her arms a heart necklace around her neck and black converse shoes.  
She pushes me and I fall off balance because my hand was on my dick. She kicks my back. Come one let's go! She says  
As she says this some soilders bust in with a logo vault tech on their shirt they say we need to go. They roughly grab us and walk in on Anna and her boyfriend he is about to cum on her face. They are shocked and when the vault tech people come he tries to fight them because he doesnt want to go with them or Anna either. In his drug filled rage he lashes out and the shoot him through the heart. The blood splashes on Anna she screams and tries to attack too. She gets hit back.  
One guard turns to us and says watch kids this is what happens when you try to fuck with us. There are 6 total vault guards in the house one holding each of us and 4 go in with my sister and throw her on her dead boyfriend and one takes out his dick and begins fucking her. She screams and begs no, so one says he will shut her up and sticks his dick in her mouth. After a while the first one comes inside her saying he is the highest rankn so he gets that privledge.  
Watching this I get even closer to cumming without even touching myself as the other soiilders cum inside her. When they finally get off her, she goes for one's knife and slashes his leg another shoots her in the head. I see this and cum shoots out of my dick Chelsea begins to vomit and the gaurds take is away to the shelter the call a vault.

Horrified but turned on I ride in the back of a van that picks up others. I don't partically like my sister Chelsea but I hug her as she cries. She cries about Anna and where mom and Dad are and I tell her they will be here and I will protect her.  
We stop at a place with a huge door seems like hundreds might be pilling in we are directed towards a room with some weird blue suits that had a 14. A gaurd basically at gunpoint told us to undress and put those on. Chelsea protested and was knocked down the guard leaves and she tells me not to look as she undressed. Chelsa doesn't see but there is part of a mirror on my side and I see her pull up her dress to reveal a blue sports bra she lifts up to show her budding breasts. Seeing this makes me think of her in a different way I never thought of Chelsea as hot she's my twin sister and in some ways a female me liking video games and sports so was basically a female me. Even though she was top less I didn't care for what I saw I would much rather fuck my mom or my older sister rest in piece. And in fact nightly I would fantasize about that that I had powers to make my mom and sister do what I wanted. I would usually start jerking off thinking about breaking into a mom and young daughters house and raping them then coming home and having sex and impregnanting my mom and Anna.  
Chelsea was now completely naked I see her little bush and a tampon string sticking out as she slips off her striped panties. She then puts on the blue underwear and remarks there is no bra in the set and begins to put on the jumps suit with the 14 on it. She remarks how tight it is. I get dressed in the uniform too.  
A little later Chelsea complains how she has to pee and after about an hour she becomes desperate as a woman with scrubs and lab coat walks in and asks us our name age and how we are related. I first say I am Chris Irwin 12 and this is my twin sister. Chelsea says she is Chelsea Irwin she is 12 and I am her twin brother. She looks at us and tell us that we are lucky to have made it seems like no one else in our family has made it here. She says this is a safe place to save us from what happens on the outside. A medical Mr handy then walks in and tells us we need vaccinations. We hasitate and try to run but gaurds hold us down and he injects us I then she Chelsea falling to the floor as I also pass out.  
I don't know how much time has passed but we wake up naked in a room with the jump suits next to use. Chelsea screams and hurries to put on hers again. She bangs on the door to be let out though the room seemed huge. It had a bed with the 14 logo on it it had a TV a video game system and a huge screen on one side that I was shocked to see was just showing naked photos of my sister as she was passed out. I try to comfort Chelsea but she bangs until one hand is bloody.  
We cuddle up for a while there is drawers and dressers in the room but we are afraid to look in them after a while a person comes and puts a meal through the slot in a wall. We bang for them but nothing. We are hungry so we eat the food. After eating I get really turned on but I try to ignore it since this isn't the right time to jerk it. I look at Chelsea and she appears to me in a new light I can't belive I never wanted to fuck her before. But I put that aside as we rummage through the drawers there are various snacks and declarations in most with the 14 logo, then some hygiene items by the shower. After exploring we play the video games for a while and go to sleep I sleep on the couch as to not disturb my sister.  
November 22nd. I don't know how much time has passed in this room I think a month and I am going crazy I don't know why I am so horny I jerk off 2 or 3 times an hour in the shower. It doesn't help that photos of my nude sister are still on the monitor or that I can hear her showering. The only human contact I have had is with her and it's driving me nuts all we see is the person giving us food. Somehow it seems like Chelsea has gotten fatter getting a gut compared to the photos up on the screen. One day Chelsea slips off her 14 suit and jumps into the shower I see her little pudgy body with hairy puss and pits showering. I whip out my dick and start jerking i don't care any more. She sees me and yells then she gets out and pushes me. I become mad and pull her down on top of me and I roll her over and hold her down. She has a scared look on her face and I tell her she is going to get what she deserves for being a tease. She begs no but I impale my self inside her virgin hole she begs and pleads and screams crying saying how much it hurts but I keep pushing the screams making me want to cum more. After about five minutes I do she runs for the corner after with her suit crying. They crying turns me on and I want to go again. I pin her down again and rape her till I cum. Then I walk to the couch and go to sleep.

December 5th my sex drive has got out of control yesterday I came in Chelsea 10 times I hope she doesn't get pregnant but I can't help it and I hate to waste me seed outside of her. She is deathly afraid of me and doesn't talk and only writes on her terimanal and read books provided there. I am going to control my sex drive maybe only 4 times today.  
December 6th Chelsea was at her terimanal today and fought me when I tried to have sex with her she tired to keep her jumusit on I ripped it exposing her bruised pussy that got that way from all the sex. I then ripped all of her other jumpsuits so she has to be naked now I mean it's just easier that way.  
December 14th - decided that I like Chelsea's pee I started regulating when she could pee and she had to ask me before she did sometimes I would make her pee on me or the floor or the last pieces of clothing she had which were her panties.  
December 17- I found her writing to an imangiary friend on her terminal she said bad things about me. I hit Chelsea hard giving her a black eye and setting the sex record in my anger at 12. Chelsea doesn't even seem to mind now days it's like she's in another world when I do it to her she doesn't scream or cry.  
December 24- A Christmas tree is delivered with stockings and decorations. We actually have a lot of fun decorating the trees like it was old times. A Santa type suit was delivered as well and I had fun fucking her as Santa. I would say it's one of the best Christmas eves I have ever had.  
December 25th-Its a dark day I thought we would have a nice Christmas but when ai wasn't looking Chelsea tried to hang herself I stuck a stimpack in her neck to heal it but she was almost dead. I scold her and as Christmas present I was planning no sex but I was so mad I had to  
Feb12-2078 It's been a long time since I wrote on this the days all blend together its same thing wake up video games sex then repeat. I am going nuts for human contact Chelsea isn't really here shes basiclly is only good for sex and that's it she doesn't talk just goes on the terimanal and I am convinced some guy named manny is actually talking to her but who knows she always manages to lock it. Chelsea has been throwing up a lot lately I didn't think anything of it at first and the fact that her belly grew, since it always had been growing since we got here but today a box got delivered into our room it was full of pregnancy tests like it was a sign. I told Chelsea she should take one and when I ordered her to pee she did I fucking threw up when it said she was pregnant...  
March 17th it's st. Patrick's day we always loved to celebrate this holiday and some Gwinnet stout was pushed into our room about 30 bottles. I got drunk for the first time in my life. I poured on on Chelsea since she shouldnt be drinking and licked off her belly that was getting bigger all the time. Todays number was 12.  
April 22- I found Chelsea trying to shave her armpits today something that I love on her and I Had to dicipline her. Since she doesn't have a dad anymore I have to. I told her to now refer to me as Daddy though she only ever talks when I make her. Today was the third day she was tied up in a pile of her piss. We never do the other bodily function anymore since we got her I wonder why it's crazy.  
May-15th much punishment for Chelsea I found her breaking a mirror and slitting her wrist with it I healed it with a stimpack then she tried to cut me. This will earn her five days tied up though I wonder if that is good for her and her huge baby belly. I love going to sleep with her and wrapping my arms around her and feeling the baby kick.  
July 20th- Chelsea's water breaks I panic for a while but then a medical Mr. Handy comes in to deliver the baby its a girl named Kate it's been hours since she was born and I love her so much already. Before she nursed the first time I came on Chelsea's nipple so that would be her first taste.  
September 5th-me and Chelsea's birthday we didn't do much just hung out with the baby my sex drive has been nothing lately and has been awhile since we had sex. the picture of her naked on the screen has been replaced by the 14 logo the only thing sexual I do is jerk off on Chelseas nipple before Kate nursing. Our relationship has gotten better she still fears me but talks to me about the baby.  
August 19 2079 - it's been a long time since I have wrote though we have become a nice family unit I mean as much as 2 14 year Olds can be in this situation but Chelsea got mad at me today. Kate is 2 now and she never wears clothes but it just us so whatever. She was breasts feeding and I got horny and put myself inside Chelsea much to her chagrin she chastised me since she was nursing and she got extremely mad when she told me to pull out so she doesn't get pregnant and I shot on Kate's back then I had her clean me off by putting my dick in her mouth and sucking off the extra. I then rubbed myself against her little pussy and came on her belly and face I told Chelsea not to clean her off. She seemed like she loved the taste.  
Spetemeber 1st 2080- been cumming on Kate lately and have abandoned anything sexual with Chelsea lately she seems to be in a depression.  
August 1st 2081- we heard an alarm go off and a doctor come In and hurry us out saying our life depended on it as we ran down the hallway to a room we saw robot men taking people away and killing those who resisted. The Doctor gave us a tablet so we could monitor when these people left and sent us into a secrect hiding spot room for emergencies. As we did we saw a guy in Armour dead that had the word over seer on his chest. We went into the secrect room and hid. We could see on the tablet many people getting taken aways or killed the Doctor tried to save more but got shot herself. We waited for what seemed like forever till we got out. l looted guns and Armour for me and Chelsea as we explored the place finding the big door closed so however they got in no one was able to anymore. We gathered supplies in our room and began reading how to run this place and read the mission statement for the vault.  
Vault 14 was designed to study the ramifications of isolated incest relationships involving sexual assault and how this would affect generations of offspring. The terminal read that when a pregnancy was wanted the male would be fed food to boost his sex drive and the female would be fed food to boost her fat for a healthy pregnancy. I cant belive that I did all that to Chelsea because of some experiment.  
August 1st 2083 - one year for us 3 alone in the vault the terminals say this place should last forever but with only two people manning it I think it has only a few more years. We are all growing up this place too fast it has caused two 16 year olds to grow up the fastest possible. And Kate is already 4 how time flies.  
September 5th 2082- Kate wanted to get me a great birthday present but she didn't know what to get she brought me to her room and pulled up her dress to show nothing under. She told me daddy I want you to do anything to it I want you to fuck it. I asked if she was sure only being 5. I licked her hairless pussy and got it as wet as I could and stuck in slowly she began yelling and crying and told me it hurt to stop. Chelsea ran in trying to get me off but I came soon inside her.  
August 2087- super long time since I wrote in her I been so busy trying to keep the vault repaired it's self sustaining systems are failing I say it's got another 10 months unless we find an engineer and then about a couple of months after that we would run out of supplies and have to leave. We have been watching all the self defense courses the vault provided I have learned a lot though Chelsea seems too Peaceful to get it and Kate seems like see really gets every course and kicks her mothers ass in practice at only 9. I abandoned any relationship with Chelsea her and Kate are still close but I have basically made Kate me new wife. For years I would have sex with her and she would hate it but about a year ago she orgasmed and we have been hot for each other since. We work on the vault 6 days a week but on Sundays we take those increased sex drive pills and we go at it. Kate at 9 is 4 9 90 pounds long brown hair to her mid back has a pireced belly a cross tattoo on her leg and a tattoo on her wrist she got from the tattoo machine saying she's mine.  
I walk in her room today she was on the terminal reading up on wrestling as I cover her eyes and say guess who. She turns around and hugs me them kisses me deeply. The strips off her top showing her puffy nipples and then her panties showing the bare pussy. She pulls down my pants and takes out my cock and starts deep throatingn it till she pukes saying she can never take all of daddy's fat cock I throw her on the bed spreading her pussy licking her small little clit. I jump on the bed to jump on top of her but she dodges and impales herself on me riding me till I shoot cum deep in my daughter.  
September 5th 2087 - mine and Chelseas birthday caught Chelsea trying to hang herself again had to give her a stimpack so she wouldn't die I was so mad because Kate saw! I assured her everything was alright then talked to Chelsea she said we had no connection and that she only had a 9 year old for company. I fucked her to try to make her feel better and came inside her.  
October 15th 2087-Chelsea is pregnant again...  
October 29th 2087 - Kate was mad hearing her mom was pregnant she was mad that I cheated on her and ai explained the situation that Kate was special but I would need to have sex with her mom we got out some of the last beers and got drunk that night and cuddle up.  
January 5th 2088- it's over we can't fix the vault and have about two month supplies we have been preparing to go to the outside world but Chelsea was already pretty useless in defence but now pregnant she will be a liability.  
March 15th 2088- couldn't be a more fitting day, beware the idea of March the day Cesar got killed and the day we had to leave. We said good bye to the place yesterday me and Kate took the horny pills and fucked all over our favorite spots. We put our armor on loaded up on supplies and weapons and opened the door and ventured out, the light was almost blinding. We see dead bodies all around with signs like let's us in you assholes the front is all graffitied up. We walk in what seems like a desert like atomosphere.  
We walk up to a building and see from the side what looks like to be a pregnant woman but her skin is all deformed and melting off it seems like, she jumps up and trys to bite Kate Kate shoots her and she falls but others come at us about 10. Me and Kate start shooting Chelsea cowers and drops her gun one lunges after Chelsea and Kate stabs it. I hear liquid dropping as she pees from fear. We keep walking the rest of the day Chelsea in peed pants since she would pee at the slightest hint of fear. She still wore the 14 jumpsuit I wore and armored version but Kate wore a black tank exposing belly and Jean shorts.  
We found a place to make camp taking turns of me and Kate watching since Chelsea was really worthless.  
April 27th-We have been on the road for over a month we have scavenged for supplies and used our existing ones to stay alive but are running out today though we got caught by surprise by a hoard of flesh eaters. We couldn't get out of the way we came in and had to barricade ourseves in a house.

we see a woman in there hurt we try to help her but she says she doesn't need it. She is a Mexican woman over weight wearing a green armor and a white shirt and jeans. She exclaims oh my God shes pregnant and she is out here? We have to get her to governor town. My friends are coming to clear our these ghouls. After a little we hear a lot of gunfire and the door opens and a man in the robot suit comes in like we saw all those years ago comes in Kate goes to shoot him but I stop her. About 10 others also women come in. Saying they didn't expect anyone to be out her much less a preggo. They tell us governor town is a town governor Jim built in secrect because he didn't trust the vaults it has solar panels and lights and is a lot more civilized then the choas out there. She takes us to the town and we get to a huge gate that a man points a weapon at us and says we need to hand over our weapons and we do Kate reluctantly. We go pass the huge walls and see a town with shops a medical facility one huge masion in the middle and 10s Of small shacks around we go to register and she says we need to try to avoid Jim the governor. We gets some cots and find a spot to sleep next to what seems about a hundred people that don't have a home.  
We go to sleep.  
May 25th 2088- We have mainly got used to live here it's very different can only shower a certain amount of times and entertainment is limited to a movie being played by a projector at night one for kids one more mature and one that's a porn. Its been uncomfortable for me and Kate people haves sex every where and most of the time when we want to we have to find a place to sneak off to or do it in the open. I have been recurited for a job to work on computer systems since I worked on things in the vault and the main tech Vinny was surprised Kate has been drafted to learn how to be a wall sniper since she has proven she can handle a gun. How it works here is all the women are the ones that get put in harms way going outside the walls or defending them. I hit more targets then Kate for they tryout but I was a man. Chelsea mostly just sits on her cot till food is brought to here wasting her life away.  
June 1st - The baby is almost here the only thing Chelsea really ever gets up for it to go to the doctor. A man cam up to her and started to pull odd her clothes trying to rape her I stepped in and slit his throat it landing on Chelsea with all his blood she lies there under him till I move him. She just rolls over back to sleep. Kate had a horny pill in her hand and as this was happening the town leader Jim walks up. Nervous she drops the pill. Jim greets us introducing himself saying sorry he didn't get to introduce himself before but he has to come out for a death he reaches down and says what is this my little pet? Kate tried to stop but he takes it and he sees Chelsea's pussy. He goes over to her and strips her of her clothes so she completely naked he tries to spread her but she fights producing a knife but dropping it. Me and Kate look on in horror we can't attack the the leader of this place we would die. Kate tried to bring her back but a man shoots Chelsea through the stomach then in the head blood fprm her squirting on her daughter Kate lunges at Jim but gets blocked by a guy with a knife she disarms him and cuts his throat but 5 men with guns block her. Spunky little bitch and eye for an eye I guess I killed your mom now you killed my man. I should kill you but I like you. Now I am not a pedo so I have to find a bitch to fuck. With that he walks away Kate falls down crying. I just lost my sister a wife of sorts a child I sit crying too.  
July 20th 2088-its Kates birthday though a somber event since her mom and sister died a little over a month ago and whats worse anyone who dies is turned into soup for the refugees where we live. We found out Jim made sure we ate soup made from Chelsea and the baby. We were horrified. Kate is 10 today I got her some toys I bought at the shop and we bought some drugs and shot them up to forget the world. I shoot her and me up and I rip off her clothes and eat out her bare pussy. I shove myself in her and she begins to scream daddy so loud a naked small child runs up rubbing on me. I pump harder and harder till I cum we get off the dirt and cuddle up in a cot together like we do every night. As I fall asleep my cum dripping out my daughter I think... Fuck the world....


End file.
